The Life of an Emotionally Scarred Teen
by Crimsonheart656
Summary: Keiji Uchiha was just an average emo teen,as far as most people know.He thought he had to keep everyone from his emotions,until one girl came along and changed that. Minor UC. Rated M For Later Chapters.Some Lemon. Keiji x Lacus
1. Chapter 1

Early in the Morning,a black haired teen was rising up out of bed. His Name,Keiji. This is just another average,boring day for him. when he got up out of bed, he made it being a clean freak when it comes to his large room. Keiji then walked into his closet and chose his favorite Trivium tee-shirt, tight-fitting pants,and a necklace with a broken black heart in it. His uncle Itachi came in he said,"Time for school".Keiji shrugged and left,skateboard in hand.

On his way to school,Keiji noticed a moving truck pulling over next door. Since his uncle was a worker at Microsoft,they lived in a large reason why keiji almost always has a skateboard is because he's sponsored by got him just about everything he wanted. He took out his phone to see he got a text message from his best friend knew each other since they were toddlers,so they were really close.

When he arrived, he stepped off of his skateboard. Then He was met by a tall,rather goofy looking young man. This is is the type that would be in a spoof of a comedy."Hey dude,you look down",said Kou wondering why. "well,my uncle said I've been single for too long,so I have to get a girlfriend or else i can't go to the new megaramp downtown",said Keiji having to look up 's not that Keiji is short,Kou is over six feet tall."You came to the right guy,my friend",said was unsure he would ever find one,so he didn't get his hopes up."It's okay,its not like I'll ever find one anyway",said keiji who was now walking inside due to the morning bell ringing.

As Keiji walked into the school,he noticed a sign,stating that the Prom was in 2 weeks. This only made Keiji more melancholy than he already was. He never was good with of people refer to him as "emo",or"nerd",Or both. Keiji,being the odd one out,got bullied constantly by the football team every gets a bop in the face from one Dearka Elsman,who was the star fact,Keiji got used to it."I'm gonna hit you extra hard today uchiha",said Dearka,drawing back his ducked and went to his classroom,ignoring Dearka.


	2. Chapter 2

Well,Here's Chapter 2. Didn't get any review,so i was hoping this helps

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day, Keiji walked to his next he stepped into the classroom,he noticed a large crowd of people gathered around a new girl he had never wasnt very surprised,due to the fact that he knew this was famous pop singer Lacus Clyne."Hey dude,you see that new girl?",Asked Kou,who had sat down by Keiji."Yeah,what about her?",Asked Keiji,not really showing any concern."That has to be a twenty on a hotness scale of one to ten",said Kou who was ogling at said girl like a fanboy."I honestly don't care",said Keiji not paying any attention to the ever growing crowd."I've always wondered why you didn't care about 're gay",said tried to resist punching Kou directly in the mouth,but failed. Everyone gasped as Kou Flew into the wall with a hard crash."Call me gay again",said teacher,who had walked in just in time simply pointed out the door with a near red face.

Keiji new everything had consiquences,so he was already going to the principal's office."Young man,you know you are in MASSIVE trouble",said the principal."Yes sir,I Know",said Keiji."your friend is being sent to the E.R. right now",said the principal nearly screaming."so,what will my punishment be?",asked Keiji."Well,you're antisocial,so you can be Lacus Clyne's tour guide until she knows the school well enough",said the principal knowing this was the worst possible punishment for Keiji."Yes sir",said Keiji who was just about ready to give a whollop to the principal as well."Now get out. you can start that tour today",said the principal.

When Keiji went back to class,he was ordered to sit away from anyone else for knew this would mess up what little popularity he had in school."Okay class,we're going to the gym while Keiji cleans the blood off of the wall",said the Teacher. by the teacher's orders everyone went to the gym,except for Keiji and Lacus."Hello",said Lacus."H-hi",said Keiji refusing to make eye contact,due to the tears running from his eyes."Are you okay?",asked Lacus getting on her knees hoping to see his face."I guess so",said Keiji."It's okay to cry. I won't insult you for it",said Lacus."I didn't mean to do that...My nerves just thought it was neccesary",said Keiji,hating himself more and more."Do you need a shoulder to cry on?",asked Lacus."No,I'm okay",said Keiji wanting to say yes."Well,I'm here if you do",said ,in the blink of an eye,Keiji Wrapped his arms around Lacus and laid his head on her shoulder,crying harder than before. Lacus held him in her arms,being able to tell he was neglected and abused as a child."It's it out",said what seemed like forever to him,Keiji held his head up to look at Lacus,who smiled,knowing he felt better."Thank you.I appreciate it",said Keiji."Of course",said Lacus.

Moments later,the afternoon bell rang just as the rest of the class had come had completed his job,so he got on his skateboard and started to go,when he was interrupted by Lacus."Could you do me a big favor,friend?",asked Lacus."Uh,sure",said Keiji."Could you give me a ride home?",asked Lacus."Well,I only have a skateboard.I can carry you,though",said Keiji."Thank you. We live across from each other,so you don't have to go out of your way"said Lacus."Okay,it's the least I can do to repay you"said Keiji,picking her up with then skated home, holding Lacus close.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you all like this one. I'll add more if I get good reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day was the beginning of the weekend,so nobody had got up early still to clean his swimming pool. He didn't use his pool much,though he enjoyed being Pool is a large,in ground one in the shape of a came with 3 different sized diving boards,jacoozi pumps for romantic times(yeah,right),plenty of floats,and a fridge(on the wall as you would come out).Keiji didn't like all this very much,being selfconcious about his small,but toned body.

Unbeknownst to Keiji,Lacus had come Keiji's uncle Itachi wasn't home,he needed somebody to watch the else but Lacus would agree to watch a large house and an antisocial weirdo?As Keiji Rose up from his pool to breathe,he was greeted by a cheerful "Hi"."How did you get in here?" asked Keiji,only keeping his head out of the water."your uncle left me in charge",said Offended Keiji,because he thought his uncle had more trust in him than that."So we can get to know each other better'',said Lacus,smiling."Okay",said Keiji. He knew he wouldn't mind,considering he got butterflies in his stomach everytime she was present.

After Keiji finished cleaning his pool,he got up out of ' eyes were now locked onto him."Okay,that's creepy",said Keiji putting a shirt on."Oh,sorry",said Lacus."So,if you're so famous,why aren't you hanging out with those other pop divas?"asked Keiji."My songs aren't about sex and alchohol",said shrugged."By the way,my friend is spending the night with us tomorrow",said Lacus."us?'',asked Keiji acting as though he didn't want her around."You have to listen to me young man",said Lacus giggling."I'm older than you",said Keiji shoving her aside and walking inside."What was that for?",asked Lacus,who's eyes were got dressed in his bathroom and then said,"Just shut up and leave me alone"."Fine then,I thought you were a nice guy.I guess not",said Lacus,who left his room crying.

Later That night,Keiji came out of his room and saw Lacus sitting in the living room watching a movie."Hey,what are you watching?",asked Keiji."He's Just Not That Into You",said Lacus."I'm sorry for what I did earlier",said Keiji sitting down next to her."It's okay.I can't hold a grudge",said Lacus,smiling."Okay",said Lacus,who then gave him a long made Keiji's face go bright then let out a small yawn."You should get to bed",said Keiji."Okay...",said Lacus, who. then went to sleep in the babysitter ,they have a room specifically for babysitters(or emositters in this case)."What was that?"asked Keiji to then went to sleep wondering what that magical thing Lacus did to him was.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked.I'll still write alot even though I have school. Byez! ;-)


End file.
